


The Gang Goes to Benihana

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Family Dinners, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: “Wait Benihana??” Eliot asked as they reached the restaurant.“Listen El it's Fen's favorite. They let her sharpen the knives and they let Josh cook every now and then. It's a good time.” Margo insisted as they went inside.





	The Gang Goes to Benihana

**Author's Note:**

> Listen they all just need to eat.

“Where the fuck are we even going?” Eliot was perplexed as he got into an uber with Quentin and Margo. 

“Fen and Josh just want to do something nice for all of us. Think of it as a Yay we deposessed you dinner” Margo replied as she patted him on the leg.

“Well that's sounds delightful.” Eliot smiled as he thought about having a nice dinner with all of his friends. 

Margo nudged Q as she was in the middle and gave him a look.

“Yeah they thought it would be nice to kind of celebrate that no one died this time.” He and Eliot had a moment after they'd saved him but hadn't talked at all really and it was still hard to look at him without seeing the Monster.

 

“Wait Benihana??” Eliot asked as they reached the restaurant. 

“Listen El it's Fen's favorite. They let her sharpen the knives and they let Josh cook every now and then. It's a good time.” Margo insisted as they went inside.

 

Everyone was already there. Kady had been cured, Julia and Eliot both had been deposessed, Penny 23 and Alice had been successful in trapping the Monster and the sister. They were all sitting around one of the tables. 

They'd done a spell to close down the restaurant so they could be alone.

 

“Hey” everyone greeted Q, Margo and Eliot as they entered. 

“Okay good you're here! Now we can start!” Fen exclaimed excitedly as she came out of the kitchen.

Fen made a drum roll as Josh came out dressed in a white chef's coat and hat.

“Everybody I present Josh Hoberman!” Fen announced as Josh walked to the table. 

“They practiced this huh?” Kady mused to Alice.

 

“Alright let's get this party started!” Josh stated as he sprayed some oil onto the grill in the middle of the table.

 

They all had been prepared to make it seem like they were having fun for Fen and Josh, but watching Josh cook and Fen do knife tricks they stopped faking and started to really have a good time.

They even oooohhd and awed as Fen and Josh made a volcano out of onions. Josh may have accidentally burned his hat a little when the fire got a little out of hand. 

Finally they'd cooked everything and sat down themselves. 

 

They spent the whole night drinking and eating the amazing food Josh had cooked. Everything was so delicious. 

It was a nice moment in what had been such a hard and long road. They could just take this night and joke with each other. They'd all survived. They had each other. They would support each other whatever happened next.


End file.
